Taking Over Hogwarts
by canadianturnedamerican
Summary: Two girls are put into the world of Harry they know what to do and how they are gonna do it.Look out Hogwarts here comes trouble! Includes two OCs so far we need a few more.
1. What have we gotten ourselves into?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Taking Over Hogwarts

α/Chapter 1\α: Getting our letters

RING! RING!

As Alice woke up that morning and killed her alarm clock, she knew today would be a good day. When she had finished getting dressed and ready for school she left her home to start her trek to the bus stop, a barn owl suddenly decides to perch itself on her shoulder with a letter attached, she took the letter and gave the owl some bacon she had stashed away. The sound of screeching brakes pulled her out of her settled herself into her seat on the bus she put ear buds in her ear, turned her iPod on, then she took out the letter and opened it.

**_Dear Ms. Rosalind_**

**_We at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, would be delighted to have you at our in our school. Please sign on the dotted line below to get your book list._**

**_Your signature Alice Rosalind_**

'This can't be real!' Then her eyes widened when her signature was replaced by a book list.'Woah,I gotta show Emilee!'

_**We will send someone to your home on August 11,to bring you to Diagon**__** Alley**_

_**Minerva**_ **_McGonagall_**

**_Deputy Headmistress_**

Alice stowed the letter away when the bus arrived at her new hopped off the bus and ran all the way to the library, ignoring the principal yelling at her to "Slow Down!"She waved at Mrs. Johnson the librarian before sitting down at a round table when a thought occurred to her.

'What if I am not a muggleborn?'

"I'll just go to Diagon Alley on my own after school."she said to herself.

"Diagon Alley really Ali?"

"Yes,Emilee Diagon Alley"

"Soooo,your letter arrived today too?"

Alice turned around in her chair and gave her friend a look that said '_Really Emilee,really?'.Emilee _grinned_,"_I'll take that as a yes then_." _The bell rang and everybody in the library finished their business and left to start the school day.

* Time Skip *

The two girls took a plane to London, England and while on the plane they thought of what to do, Emilee did most of the planning and Alice did most of the sleeping when the flight arrived the girls immediately grabbed their bags and went to look for The Leaky Cauldron on Charing Cross asked Tom the barman if he could open the passage so they might meet their mothers on the other side.

"Alright Emi the first stop is Gringotts!" Emilee didn't pay her over excited friend any attention,something strange was pulling her towards Knockturn Alley. Something hit her in the head and she turned to see Alice frowning at her.

"Hey, can you listen to me for a minute?"

"No I will not now shut up for once you idiot!" Emilee wanted to take back those words,when she saw the look on Alice's face.

"You know I don't mean that right?" Alice just turned and walked towards Gringotts, Emilee ran to catch up to her friend.

*Inside Gringotts*

Emilee and Alice walked up to a teller but before they could ask a question a prissy voice sound through to room.

"Father let's hurry and get this over with I want to get my wand!" The girls slowly turned to come face to face with Lucius and Draco looked the two over and stuck out a gloved hand.

"Lucius Malfoy and you would be?"Alice just looked at his hand and Emilee tentatively shook the hand.

"Well, I'm Emilee and this is Alice."Lucius sneered at Alice and looked interested when she smirked was about to say no doubt a scathing remark when a goblin walked up and handed the Malfoys,and the two girls a key each and instructed them and the Malfoys to follow.

Alice was stuck in front with Draco and Emilee was in the back with was debating on whether or not to jump out of the moving cart as Draco prattled on about how rich he was .Emilee took out her Ipod and listened to some cart took a sudden jolting turn causing Draco to fall into Alice's lap and Emilee to fall into Lucius. Emilee quickly sat up and scooted as far away as she could from Lucius,while Alice shoved Draco away and looked cart finally came to a screeching halt and the girls jumped out of the goblin led them down a long line of kept sniffing the air.

"Emilee?"

"Yes."

"You smell like Lucius Malfoy's cologne."Emilee face palmed loudly this caused Draco to jump and turn around.

"Harmondy this is your vault"Emilee handed her key to the goblin who opened the vault to reveal a goblin conga line with music,everyone stared at the unusual sight.

"Ummm... Okay then,"Alice said group moved from the party vault to the one next to it.

"Okay this is your vault Harmondy."Emilee nodded and stood back vault opened and a small emerald green dragon the size of a house cat darted out and climbed into Alice's arms purring lightly. Emilee face palmed and groaned,"Are you kidding me this is Alice's vault not mine!"

The goblin looked embarrassed and awkardly cleared his stepped into her vault goggling at all the gold and walked around the vault,until she tripped over a book.

"What the-!"She rubbed her head and picked up the cover said"A History of Magical Wizarding Families" and it had multiple pages filled her bag with gold and hurried back to the cart to start reading book and bag in hand with a small dragon at her heel.

*Elsewhere*

Emilee was beginning to regret coming to the walked for fifteen through puddles of who knows what before stopping at a vault.

"Mr Malfoy this is your vault"Lucius nodded and stepped inside Draco followed suit.

The goblin started walking again and Emilee stopped at the next vault and the goblin sighed,"I am quite positive this is yours."

"For the sake of my sanity I hope so."The door opened and an obsidian black dragon walked out. Emilee shined a light on it and it glittered in dozens of colors with a small illuminated mark on its forehead that looked like a hunter's dragon darted to Emilee, climbed up and curled on her shoulders like a necklace."Hello to you too."She said stepped into the vault and like Alice's it was filled with gold and filled her bag and inspected the vault some more.A set of golden jewelry with Egyptian symbols on them caught her picked those up and noticed a scroll next to where the jewelry had been and picked that up too and exited her all but ran back to the cart.

AN:Don't forget to review and no flames please but we do love helpful tips! Thanks for Readin'! Oh we need a few OCs for this story we need to know the Name,Age, Personality and again Thank you.


	2. Bleached Leech

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Taking Over Hogwarts

α/Chapter 2\α: Blond leeches ahead

Alice was reading the book she had found in her she saw Emilee her eyes darted to the 'necklace'. "Sooo chickadee what's up with that necklace is it a fashion statement?"Emilee sighed with exasperation and the 'necklace' growled softly.

"This is my new best friend."Alice looked at her with mock hurt and mirth shining in her brown eyes.

"But I thought I was your best friend not that necklace!"Emilee rolled her eyes and started to speak parseltongue to the dragon.

"OI,I'm still here chickadee!"Emilee looked back at Draco and whispered to the dragons and they jumped down and began biting Draco's ankles.

"Ahh!Father these oversized lizards are attacking me!"Alice cracked up and Emilee called the dragons off in parseltongue.

"So Ms. Harmondy you are a parselmouth?"Lucius asked. Emilee turned to face him and chose this moment to introduce her house-dragon.

"This is my pet Darts."Alice picked the dragon up and cradled her like a baby.

"Father! That is one of those oversized lizards that attacked me!"The girls rolled their eyes and Emilee turned to Lucius,"To answer your question yes I am a parselmouth."

"Since Alice is done introducing Darts I'll introduce Arrow."As the dragon uncoiled Alice realized she would have to apologize.

"Um, Arrow I'm sorry for calling you a necklace can you forgive me?"Arrow flew over to Alice and landed on her shoulder and curled up on was amused with her pet's actions and voiced it.

"Alice I do want my dragon back you know."Alice started to pry the dragon off ,Arrow had sunk her claws into Alice's shirt.

"C'mon,Arrow go to Em-gaah!"Just as Alice was going to scream the cart started and shot forwards throwing a very agitated Arrow onto Lucius' rolled his eyes and handed Emilee her ticking the group reached a dark tunnel they heard a mysterious crunching noise.

"Oh no! The cart is breaking down,"shrieked Draco as he latched onto Alice's arm.

"Ahh!Bleached Leech!Emilee,Save Meee!" As Alice struggled with Draco,Lucius was shaking his head in annoyance at his son's behavior. Emilee smiled at her friend's predicament then finally decided to be nice and pulled out her phone to do a leech-ostrophy.

"Wait, I don't think the cart is breaking down guys."Emilee thought for a moment and then looked under the found their dragons munching on Barbeque flavored corn nuts.

"Hey Alice guess what!"

"Don't care!Get this bleached leech off of me!"

"I found the dragons they got into the corn nuts!"

"That's cool,Emilee a little help?Wait,my corn nuts?!"

"Naah-."

"EMILEE!"

"Fine!"Emilee raised her hand as if to grab something and a ruler appeared in her hand out of thin air.

"What The Heck?"Lucius Malfoy took pity on her and explained,"Even in the Wizarding world that,"he points at the ruler in her hand,"Is a mystery."

Emilee shrugged and wacked Draco over the head with the ruler."Father this midget just hit me!"Everyone ignored Draco's dragons rushed out from under the seats and perched themselves on their took out some beef jerky and chocolate to snack on. Once the chocolate was unwrapped Arrow stole the whole bar and ate it in one just sighed and opened the bag of jerky, so of course her dragon just had to steal the whole bag and eat it on Draco's head! Lucius and Emilee didn't know who was crying the most Alice or Draco.


End file.
